


Meadow Of Memory

by enderdust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Flash Fic, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderdust/pseuds/enderdust
Summary: A mini flash fic of George reflecting on his relationship with Dream, right after learning of Dream's imprisonment.Based on the DSMP canon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Meadow Of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy this mini romantic dsmp dnf fic and follow me on twitter @enderdustt

George always goes back to the meadow. The tall grass scratches against his legs, sweat drips from his brow and bugs crawl up his arms. It’s not pleasant.  
Despite it, he still goes back everyday.  
It doesn’t matter how overgrown the foliage is in the meadow. It doesn’t matter how the grass is dry and how the flowers he planted long ago are dead.  
All that matters is that this is where. This is where he and Dream would spend their time. It’s where laughter rang throughout the air and late night heart to hearts took place.  
It’s where they first kissed, Dream slowly placing his hand on George’s jaw and after a small nod, pulled him in, their lips finally meeting.  
George remembered the embers that ignited deep within him as he let himself melt into the kiss, let himself be engulfed within the flame.  
Now, despite the heat of the sun, he’s cold.  
He wants it back.  
The late nights watching the stars with only each other for warmth. The singing of dumb songs, twirling through the fields. The picking dandelions and the making of childish wishes.  
The meadow is nothing more but a dead memory.  
His love is nothing more than a corrupt soul.  
He is nothing more than a longing fool.


End file.
